Ànzolo
by AquaEclipse
Summary: A brief, summarized tale of emotion and trauma, in the form of poems, for someone who is still so underrated in canon material. Rated for cussing, death and various things you shouldn't try at home. CW (mentioned): Death, abuse, outing, internalized homophobia (explicit), self-hatred, attempted human trafficking, PTSD, etc.


**I've actually been working on this for like, a month. I'm also actually looking up Italian and Venetian for this fic... and the Venetian part is really difficult (using several different websites and a Venetian-English dictionary here!), so if you know the language(s) and find anything wrong in my writing, please let me know. *is having headache over writing research, thank the gods I don't plan on writing anything in detail anytime soon, or linguistics will be the death of me!***

**(P.S. I just found that the Italian language has... quite the vocabulary for the LGBT community. It just makes me feel worse...)**

**I'm not writing this for an event or anything, I… I just hope that I can do my little poetry collection better than Apollo can. (No offense, my Lord.)**

**This fic also involves some of my headcanons… and quite a bit of snark, meta or in-universe.**

**On top of all that, this fic doesn't cover most of ToA content, because his arc is over as of then, though we can imagine what happened in response to- *gets knocked out by flying brick***

* * *

All hail the Ghost King

Niccolò di Angelo

Son of Lord Hades

Thirties born and raised

But then the schist hit the fan

Life ruined since age 10

Mamma got struck down

'Cause of the Great Prophecy

What the f*ck, Lord Zeus?

Memories got wiped

Then put in the dam Lotus

Sixty-five years lost

Military school

Who knows what happened in there?

Last peace, treasure it...

Saved from Manticore

Almost human trafficking

Wow! What an intro!

Fell for the Doofus

And got abandoned by big sis

But that's just the start

Back then, so hyper

Curious and a gamer

Lovable li'l geek

_Sorela_ on quest

Percy promise, _keep her safe_

Oh, man, it gets harsh

Oh schist! Bianca

Went in the automaton...

Nightmare fuel, dam this!

Percy back from quest

She's dead, _you broke our promise_

But love still reigns strong

Run, run, run from camp

_I don't want to die for love_

_They can never know..._

Into darkest maze

King Minos is a teacher

How to use powers?

Wander for six months

_I just want my sister back..._

_I'll never belong..._

Almost trafficked twice

Percy saves again, _deny!_

Keep keeping secrets...

Got kidnapped again

_Manipulative b*stard!_

Begone! _I'm the King!_

Save them from Titans

Fight in battle with these dolts

One last goodbye, sis

Learn and run errands

"Your sister could've done better."

...Hey, that's child abuse! **(1)**

Yeet him in the Styx

To make Percy invuln'r'ble

_Maybe fall for me?_

Perc'beth says, "F*ck that!"

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_He thinks I backstabbed...?_

Bring the fam to war

You'll bring honour to us all

(Haha, not funny...)

Cabin built at Camp

_Maybe I belong- NUH-UH!_

Project hate on self...

Still want sister back

_She's reborn?!_ There's no chance now...

Wandering the Fields

Wait, 'nother sister?

A life ended far too soon

_It's free real estate!_

Working job for Dad

Ambassador to Romans

More secrets to keep

_Wait, Percy's missing?_

_Now he's showed up in New Rome?!_

_The frick is my life?!_

Hunt for Doors of Death

_Maybe end this schist early?_

This didn't end well...

Thrown in lit'ral Hell

(How's this still a children's book?)

No filter, RIP, man...

Prisoner of War

_"If you love me, let me go!"_

Twin Giants roll eyes

This stupid bronze jar

_Am I gonna die in here?_

Now claustrophobic

Woke up in a fight

The rescue mission has come

Got thousand-yard stare...

Percabeth fallen

_No!_ Heartbreak is still present

_Please make it through Hell..._

Barely eat or sleep

_What has my life come down to?_

Nightmares haunt vision

At last, return home

But then got turned into corn

_Venexia, why?_

F*ck you, Lord Cupid!

Confession had our hearts drop

Give this boy a break!

(_Please don't kill me, Jace_

_Never asked to be... like this_

_Why am I still here?_)

Time for 'nother fight

_Hazel, you have come so far_

_Now's my time to go_

Bring the statue back

Albania's embarrassing

Earth zombs in Pompeii?!

Stop by Évora

Father's pride, he's now nicer

_Hold it, werewolves now?_

South to San Juan

Reyna's kidnapped by Hunters?!

_Not another sis!_

Orion attacks

The Hunter That Never Rests

_Don't talk 'bout the shirt-!_

Then north to Buford

_Bryce Lawrence, you sociopath-_

_FEEL MY WRATH,_ STRONSO_! _**(2)**

Travel further north

To Camp, nearly killed a guy

_A cute guy- NOT NOW!_

Hate Octavian

Who's an "anemic loser"

I approve of this

The Augur's gone mad

_That's assisted suicide..._

_Will pro'lly hates me..._

_Wait, he wants me 'round?_

And hey, there's reason to stay

Just... told Percabeth?!

(_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-_

_They don't hate me f'being... that?!_

_Maybe there's still hope..._)

* * *

After Giants' War

They fin'lly got together

Blessed be thy un'on

Solang'lo's canon

The fans can die happy now

Hurt them and you die

* * *

**(1) Yeah, comparisons with others classifies as emotional abuse. Yeah, I looked this up, though not for this fic.**

**(2) I would use a much stronger word, personally, but I had to make my way around the 5-7-5 structure.**

**An alternative version of the ending uses 'Please don't kill them, Rick' instead. After all, there's a lot of fan speculation on Tumblr that Will's gonna die in _Tower of Nero_, which I personally doubt would happen, but if anything happens to our OTPs in that book, I'm going to kill whoever that lets it go to print (i.e. Rick and the editors and publication staff) and then myself.**

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this (it took me about three hours to type and come up with most of the content, plus editing, research and computer errors, just to write 627 words), leave a little feedback if you don't mind, and I'll see you another time!**


End file.
